


I Need a Second to Catch My Breath

by FolleseGaskarth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn, Smut, Valentine's Day, Wing Kink, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FolleseGaskarth/pseuds/FolleseGaskarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and for maybe only the third time in his adult life, Dean is alone with no plans. But maybe a visit from a certain angel will change all that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need a Second to Catch My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, my loves. Enjoy! <3

He took a shaky, nervous breath as he pulled the clothing out of the bag in front of him. _For Dean_ , he reminded himself. _For Dean. _His hands ran over the soft, silky material. He knew Dean would like it. No, Dean would love it.__

~~~~~

Dean arrived to the motel room, tired, slightly cranky, and completely finished with the day. It was Valentine's Day, and with the case he had to take over, he'd had no time to even hit up a bar full of lonely women. And it was too late now, he didn't even want to go and try, he just wanted to sleep and possibly make a date with his right hand. He heard a ruffle of noise coming from the bathroom's direction. Great, now he couldn't even please himself. 

"Cas?" He asked, his hand on his gun because he knew he had just left Sam to go buy food. 

"Uhh, y-yes, Dean?"

"Nothing, just making sure it was you. What are you doing here anyways?"

"Uhh, n-nothing. I'll be out in a few minutes." 

"Take your time." He mumbled as he lay down on the bed, his head thrown back on the pillow, trying to think of something to get his erection started; Cas was certain to leave soon. 

Castiel gave himself one more look in the mirror. He turned and stared at his back as well, making sure everything was in place. He smoothed out his stockings one last time with the palm of his hand and pushed down slightly at the growing bulge pressing against the silk. _Well,_ he thought, _no time like the present._

When he made his way outside, he noticed Dean laying with his head thrown back, his eyes closed, and the faintest smile playing his lips. It eased Castiel's last nerves as he walked over to the front of the bed silently and cleared his throat. 

"Dean?" 

"Wh-holy shit..." Blush began to creep up on Castiel's cheeks as Dean eyed him from top to bottom. "C-Cas..." Was all he could say. 

He was taking in the sight of just how incredible he looked. Those red and black striped stockings reaching up to his mid-thigh, soft, satin red panties struggling to hold in his increasingly hard cock, and a black garter belt with matching red bows. Dean had never seen anything better in his life, not on any girl he could possibly imagine. Not to mention Cas's bare and wonderfully toned chest with a V-line that only highlighted his detailed and chiseled features. 

Castiel made his way closer to Dean, climbing on the bed and straddling Dean's hips with his own. He leaned down and kissed along his jaw line, stopping to purr in a whisper:

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dean." Dean's hands made their way around to perfectly cup Castiel's ass. 

"Goddammit, Cas," he said as he pushed Castiel's body down on his. "You look so hot like this, so perfect." He babbled as Cas's lips worked his neck. 

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? Fuck, Cas, I _love_ it." Cas smiled before leaning down to press his lips against Dean's softly. 

"I knew you would. I got it just for you, Dean. Wanted you to have everything you wanted today."

"Fuck, Cas, you're so good to me." He said as Cas began to trail kisses down his body, removing his shirt along the way. 

He tossed it off to the side, his mouth never braking contact with Dean's chest. His lips moved over his nipple, kissing and sucking, at times surprising Dean and biting down softly only to have a tongue pass over it to ease the pain. By the time he made his way to his waistline, Dean was breathing out moans and half-words. Cas removed his jeans, passing his hands over Dean's boxers, pressing down and grabbing, teasing Dean just so he could hear his name pass those perfect lips over and over again. 

"Cas, Cas, oh fuck, Cas..." 

Cas's teeth hooked in the waistline of his boxers, pulling down slowly until they finally came off. It took a while but it was worth it when Cas looked back up at Dean; he was a mess, hard cock almost pressed up against his stomach, his breathing erratic, and his hands holding Cas's head, several strands sticking out between his fingers. Cas made his way back up to Dean's mouth, allowing his bottom lip to get caught in between Dean's teeth. 

"Tell me what you want, Dean. I'm all yours tonight."

"Mmm, want you to suck me off, baby boy. Want your lips all over my dick." 

"Anything, Dean."

And so he made his way back down Dean's body, his hand gripping Dean's dick just a few seconds before his lips made contact with the sensitive head. Dean's hands automatically went to tug Cas's hair, more than a few moans and obscene words passing his lips. Cas's lips worked well, sucking hard, quickly, his head in a bobbing motion as his hand and mouth worked well to please Dean. He was close to release, inching with every upward snap of his hips. But the best part was yet to come, so Cas pulled off quickly, leaving Dean a whimpering, leaking mess. 

"God, you're such a tease." He said right before he smashed his lips with Cas's once more. 

"Oh, Dean, c'mon, be patient." He replied as his lower body made contact with Dean's, his soft panties pressing against Dean's erection. 

"Fuck, Cas. Can't wait to be buried inside of that sweet, tight, little ass."

"Mmm, Dean..." Dean's hand was now palming Cas's erection through the soft material while the other was looking for a bottle of lube in the drawer. 

His eyes broke contact from Cas's for a second while he pulled the jar of lube out and when he looked back he noticed these two large wings on either side of Cas. They began to flap quickly, almost as if they were vibrating. Cas's lips were slightly ajar, his eyelids lightly pressed together, his mouth in this perfect little 'o' shape, and a tiny wet spot forming in his panties, right where Dean was touching. 

"Holy fuck, Cas..." Dean trailed, mainly because there was literally nothing more he could say, the sight of Cas was just way too hot at the moment. 

"Dean..." He said as his hand grabbed Dean's wrist and pressed it harder against his boner. "Fuck me, Dean." 

Dean flipped the two of them with incredible force, Cas's wings enveloping Dean, drawing him closer as they kissed. Dean took his panties in his hand and pulled them down until they were completely off, granting freedom to his unbelievably hard cock. Dean took one lubed finger and circled it around Cas's entrance. Cas begged and whimpered for it. 

"Please, Dean, please..." 

Dean's finger slowly made its way inside Cas. He eased the discomfort by shoving his tongue inside Cas's mouth. He felt Cas moaning into him, his pleasure skyrocketing and he took the moment to add another finger. He carefully dragged them in and out, effectively drawing long, loud moans from Cas. When Dean added a third finger and began to spread them apart and then closer, opening Cas up, Cas's wings pulled Dean closer to Cas, all the while his volume increased. 

"Dean, Dean, oh, Dean!" He breathed as Dean's fingers brushed against his sweet spot. 

Dean pulled his fingers out suddenly as Cas whimpered. He watched with hungry eyes as Dean wrapped a lube-filled hand around his cock and fisted himself a few times. The head of his dick lined up with Cas's hole and pushed in slowly. He was halfway in when he felt Cas pushing back on him. And fuck, if that didn't impossibly turn him on even more. Because there was nothing hotter than a Cas who was eager to be full of Dean. Dean was in balls-deep by the time Cas's wings were pressing against Dean's ass, pushing him closer and deeper into Cas. 

"M-move, Dean. P-please." He begged as Dean moved at a teasingly slow speed. 

Cas spread his legs even wider, pushing on Dean even harder, he couldn't take it anymore. His hands moved to grab Dean's head, to smash his lips against his own. It wasn't until Cas bit Dean's lower lip that something sparked in Dean and his hips began to move a lot faster, pumping into Cas at a speed that could have seriously hurt any normal human. But to Cas, it was all pleasure. Cas's screams and moans, his half-sentences and words were all Dean heard; they drowned out the sound of the bed frame hitting the wall and the springs squeaking, and it only helped to draw Dean closer to his orgasm. 

"Fuck fuck fuck Dean."

"Goddammit, Cas. I love it when you talk like that." 

Cas's nails dug into Dean's back, leaving red crescent trails that would remind Dean of this mind-blowing sex for weeks. Dean's hand reached to grab Cas's dick, pumping in a constant motion as he noticed how close Cas was to release. The feathers of Cas's wings brushed against Dean's back in a way that craved and demanded attention. Dean abandoned Cas's member for a chance to tease him through a fistful of feathers. 

"Wanna see you come, Cas. Wanna see you come from this." He said as he brushed his fingers across the feathers, his fingertips gripping the harder base at the top. Cas's face was flushed pure red, his cock aching for release. 

"Dean, Dean, don't stop, please. Ohh..." 

Deans hands reached around and gripped the area where Cas's wings met his back and that was when Cas lost it. He came messy, sputtering the white ropes all over Dean's and his own chest. His walls clenched around Dean's dick, making him impossibly tighter and soon enough Dean was coming too, filling up Cas's narrow hole with his seed. 

Dean leaned over and picked up a napkin, cleaning off Cas's chest which was still heaving a little irregularly and then moving on to clean his own. He pulled out of Cas slowly after tossing the napkin in the trash, a small whimper leaving Cas as he did so. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dean." He said as Dean pulled the blanket over both of their naked bodies. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cas." He replied as he pressed a kiss to Cas's temple.


End file.
